


Nightmares Part 1

by devorakazimir



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devorakazimir/pseuds/devorakazimir
Summary: Fears are not only plaguing Luna in the day, but following her over into her subconscious dreams.





	Nightmares Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and I'm tired and suddenly full of confidence???
> 
> Just a drabble sort of since I'm feeling angsty and lonely, I'll do a proper introduction of my MC's at some other point in time.

A heavy breath cut through the warm night air, sheets were laid askew, draping over the lower body of one Julian Devorak. His chest rose and fell calmly as he slept, for the first time in years. He rolled over and, even in his sleep, instinctively reached out an arm to the left; when it dropped down onto cotton sheets, his eyes slowly opened. He squinted around, the room was still fairly dark, having no idea what time it was. Julian sat up and ran a hand through his unruly auburn curls, taking in a deep breath, his eyes had started to adjust to the dark, but he still couldn’t see all too well.

“Luna?..” He spoke just above a whisper, waiting a few moments for a reply, but his words were only consumed by the darkness. Moving his hand to adjust his position, he felt an all familiar wet mark underneath his fingertips; he sighed sadly and swung his legs over the side of his and Luna’s shared bed, quickly pulling on a pair of trousers before he padded quietly out of the bedroom.

As soon as Julian stood at the top of the staircase, his heart sank to hear the sobs of what he knew would be Luna in the downstairs of the shop. This had been a routine in their relationship for a while. Julian had lived with Luna at the shop for long enough now to know which floorboards creaked on which stair, so he carefully tread down the wood, remembering to duck when he came towards the end where the ceiling sloped. 

Julian held his breath as a heart wrenching sob echoed in the shop, as it did most nights, he hated not knowing how to help with Luna’s nightmares, and she didn’t know how to talk about them very well. Their relationship was still complex, and it would take some time to fix, but Julian had vowed never to leave her side again, not after everything they had been through. Eventually, Julian moved himself around the division in the shop where he could see Luna huddled up on her pile of cushions in the corner of the room.

She was staring out of the window, biting down on the corner of one of the pillows, attempting to stifle her cries so not to disturb Julian, unbeknownst to her, he was already stood behind her. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and fears that she didn’t even sense her love behind her. She bit down harder on the pillow as a trembling cry escaped her throat, her eyes squeezed shut and her shoulders tensed as she tried her best to remain quiet. Julian swallowed and walked over to her, knowing he would probably startle her, but he couldn’t see her in this state for much longer.

Luna jumped when she felt a pair of hands wrap protectively around her middle, quickly, she pulled the pillow from her mouth and turned her head to see Julian smiling sadly down at her; her eyes welled up again as she bit her lip.  
“Julian I… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you…” She mumbled, still in the sways of her breakdown. Julian sat down behind Luna and pulled her into his lap, inhaling deeply, hoping she would quickly follow suit.  
“Darling, have you finished crying?” There was a few moments before Julian could feel Luna trembling against him again. He stroked her hair gently,  
“Cry it out… Get rid of it…” He murmured against her hair, kissing the top of her head a few times as he felt her trembling become more tense, before she let go.

The cries that left Luna’s lips left Julian biting his lip in attempt to hold back his own tears, he loathed the fact that there was no medicine which he knew of which could help his beloved. He hated that she suffered almost every night with these terrible nightmares. He hated it more that he didn’t really know what it was that was plaguing her mind so. Julian cradled Luna in his arms, rocking back and forth gently as she buried her head in his chest. After what seemed like a lifetime, Luna’s cries subsided, but she remained pressed flush against Julian’s bare chest.

He continued to stroke her hair and rock gently as if she were an upset child, but that’s all she was really. She hadn’t explored her past traumas, and they were still haunting her, though Julian desperately wished she would open up to him, he knew that she would when she was ready.  
“Julian… I really am sorry…” Luna mumbled, not moving an inch away from him, Julian hugged her a little tighter and brushed the back of his hand over her cheeks to wipe away any stray tears. She moved her head back to look up at him with her soft brown eyes, even when she was sad, Julian found them mesmerising.

“My dear, do not apologise. It’s perfectly natural to cry, why, I do it enough.” Luna cracked a smirk, Julian kissed her forehead and delicately placed a curved finger under her chin to keep her head up. His grey eyes stared adoringly into her’s, it always made the stormiest of her seas calm again, just with a lingering glance. She swallowed awkwardly, her crying had made her throat sore; Julian dipped his head and pressed a soft kiss to her throat; no ulterior motives other than pure love. He sat back up straight, taking both of Luna’s hands in his, pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles as she smiled and blinked back more tears.

“We should get back to bed, my love. It’s getting cold down here.” Julian spoke softly, Luna nodded, but before she could even stand, Julian had scooped her up and help her close to him once more. He swiftly carried her up the stairs as she rested her head on his shoulder and played with a stray lock of hair. Once back in their bedroom, Julian set Luna down gently onto the bed and removed her pillow which was still damp, Luna looked at it curiously as she sent a swirl of magic towards a candle on the bedside table;  
“Julian, I need my pillow.” He smiled, trying to avoid a grin,  
“There’s no better pillow than my chest Luna, not even you can deny that.”

A light blush crept across Luna’s cheeks as Julian pulled the sheets back and lay down, settling his head on the remaining pillow on the bed. He opened his arms and beckoned for Luna to join him, which she did without hesitation. She snuggled into his side as he protectively wrapped an arm around her while she lay her head and one of her hands onto his bare chest; his steady breathing instantly calming her down.  
“I love you Julian…” Luna mumbled sleepily, Julian smiled warmly and pulled her closer to him,  
“I love you Luna.” He replied, before shutting his eyes and falling back to sleep with his love once more.


End file.
